


Ghoul's Retreat

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock's a lot of things, but he's only ever relaxed entirely around you. Well, that and when he's on chems, but that's not the point - the point is, you know him now, and you want something more. M/M, explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghoul's Retreat

“Heh. It that obvious? But come on. You don’t want to wake up to this mug every morning. Never wish that on anyone I cared for.” Hancock isn’t quite meeting your eyes as he speaks. He’s looking at you, and the black sclera makes it seem as if he’s meeting your gaze - but you’ve known the ghoul for some time now, and you know there are faintly visible differences when he’s actually looking into your eyes.   
  
This time is different. His posture is slouched, his hands folding together in his lap; he pretends to look straight into your eyes, but you know he’s avoiding your gaze.   
  
“Hey now,” you scoff, catching his attention. “Who I fall for is  my decision, and I’ve fallen for you.”   
  
“Wouldn’t expect that kind of lapse in judgement from you.” His words seem harsh, but there’s a sudden hope that seems to have sparked in his tone, the faint twitch of a smile at the corners of his ruined lips. “But… I guess that works out for me, then, doesn’t it?”   
  
Hancock shakes his head, chuckling. “Moments like this, I know all that karma stuff is bull. No one like me should be this lucky.”    
  
You roll your eyes, smiling at the ghoul. “Now you’re just being absurd,” you tell him just as he’s about to speak again - no doubt about to escape the conversation, you think. He’d try to nudge the two of you back onto the road, and though the dynamic of your relationship would change, he would try to spare you the ‘horror’ of having to please him in a more… intimate fashion.   
  
Not bloody  likely .    
  
You step forward towards the ghoul, who seemed for once surprised by your actions; his eyes can’t seem to help but roam over your body. You’ve taken care to dress in what Hancock seems to prefer; he’s never said anything, of course, but you’ve noticed the stares every time you wear a slightly tighter pair of pants, or a vest that exposes the muscle in your arms.    
  
“Ah,” the ghoul says intelligently, even as you sit yourself down in his lap and grin at him. He manages to grin back, just a slight, almost uncertain quirk of his lips. For all his confidence, it seems he’s never entertained the thought of someone being attracted to him. “Seems I’m havin’ some impure thoughts again.”   
  
“That was the intention,” you chuckle, pressing a hand to the side of his face. It isn’t rotten, per se, though many a man would describe the ghouls as such. It’s more accurate to say that the skin is rough. It’s too firm to be wrinkled, too solid to be degenerating flesh, and judging from the way Hancock leans slightly into your touch, he can still feel every bit of touch.   
  
For all that the drug he’d taken had changed his appearance, you don’t think he looks any less handsome for it. Really, it gives him a certain sort of roguish charm, the rugged looks of a deeply scarred man. Of course, he’s a little more than just deeply scarred, but…   
  
Is it really wrong to be attracted to it?   
  
You brush your hand across his face and kiss him. Gentle, not harsh; it’s a kiss full of gentle affection rather than one of lust. One of Hancock’s hands finds yours, and he squeezes it gently, as though uncertain of what to say. “Been a long time since anyone’s touched me like that,” he eventually speaks, his tone soft. “Been a long time since anyone’s kissed me like that, too.”   
  
“Well, looks like you’ve got something to look forward to, then,” you say with a smirk. You grind yourself down in his lap, enjoying the look of surprise that flutters across Hancock’s face and the faint groan of pleasure that escapes from him. He’s been pent up for a while, it seems.    
  
“Bit of a tease, aren’t you?” he grumbles, and you roll your eyes, giving him a good-natured punch in the shoulder.   
  
“Says the man who’s been keeping himself distant because he’s been worried about what I think of his mug,” you answer with a laugh. “I think it’s a very handsome mug, by the way.”   
  
“Then you’re one hell of a freak,” he says without missing a beat. Finally, some of that old confidence seems back in his eyes. He grinds his hips up into yours, and you feel something hard pressing against you - something that hadn’t exactly been there before. “I think I like it.”   
  
“You think?” You raise a brow, pretending to be offended. A hand teases at the hem of your shirt, and you watch as Hancock’s eyes follow to the exposed skin, his breath briefly catching. “You’ll be sure in a few moments.”   
  
Hancock chuckles, leaning easily back in his chair and avoiding looking directly at you. You think you see a faint blush in those deformed cheeks. “Lookin’ forward to it, love.”   
  
You shake your head, amused. “Expecting me to do all the work?” You ask him. You lean in, pressing soft kisses and nibbles to the skin of his neck. It tastes strange - musky, perhaps, but not unpleasant. There’s no accumulated sweat and dirt, not like there would be for a human - just folds of skin. They’re sensitive, going by the way Hancock lets out a small groan, his hands moving around your waist and tightening to pull you close.   
  
“Maybe?” The ghoul tries, and you scoff in response.   
  
“You’re wearing too many damn layers for that,” you tell him, giving him a flat look. “Get out of your clothing first and then we’ll talk.”   
  
“Yes sir,” he says with a wink and salute, slowly pushing you off his body. He’s unusually quick where he would normally take the time to tease you - still uncertain, perhaps, worried that you’ll suddenly reject him once he removes his clothing and you see what he’s like underneath it all. Pfft. If he really thinks that, then he clearly doesn’t understand you all that well.   
  
You admire his sculpted body, eyes roaming over the exposed skin. An impressive package hangs between his legs, and you try not to be too distracted by that - it’s not rotten at all, just… ridged. Different. You can’t wait to feel it inside of you-   
  
But ahem. More important things than that, at present.    
  
He had defined muscle, which was truthfully more than you’d expected. In fact, the skin was strung tight over his skeletal and muscular structure, resulting in an odd mixture of evident bone and ribbed skin. It’s fascinating, and unique in its own right - his body underneath the coat seems almost… alien.   
  
You feel a rush of blood to your groin and cough slightly, a little embarrassed. Hancock looks up at you, his expression momentarily worried. “What, finally decide that this mug’s a little too-”   
  
He notices the bulge between your legs, then, and swallows. His own shaft seems to throb a little as it hardens in response, arousal starting to kick up within the ghoul. “Wow, uh… Huh. You weren’t kidding about being a bit of a freak, were you?”   
  
“Nope.” Your response comes out as practically a purr as you push him back onto the chair, crawling over his body. Hancock makes a small noise of protest as you do so.   
  
“Hey now, sweetheart, this isn’t very fair. I’ve exposed it all and you’re still wearing all your clothing.” His fingers reach for the edges of your shirt, and you pull away, clicking your tongue at him.    
  
“I’ll do it myself, thank you very much,” you tease - and you’re proud to see the faint blush on Hancock’s cheeks once again, even as he lays back to enjoy the show. One hand descends down to that uniquely shaped and ridged cock, giving it a slow stroke as he watches.    
  
And what a show you gave him! You made sure to make it slow, progressing in small fragments at a time. Your shirt slides off, exposing a lithe abdomen and firm pectorals; your biceps flex as you do so, and you can  see how distracted Hancock gets at the sight. He even stops touching himself for the moment, his jaw hanging ever-so-slightly open, and you laugh.   
  
“Like what you see?” You feel a little silly saying the cliched line, but Hancock barely even notices; he nods so quickly you’re a little concerned for his head. Thankfully, it doesn’t fall off. Still, he doesn’t miss a beat when he responds properly.   
  
“I’d like it more if we had some chems to liven this up,” he says, leaning back with a grin, and you laugh. You’re used to that by now, even if you don’t use drugs yourself - Hancock respects your decision, and you respect his.    
  
“I’ll be your drug for tonight,” you tell him, even as you slowly pull your pants off. Hancock’s eyes follow your cock almost eagerly as it pops out of your underwear - he doesn’t seem to realise it when he licks his lips. His cock’s leaking now, a clear fluid that you could swear is glowing just slightly in the light.   
  
Probably don’t think about that, you tell yourself.   
  
Instead, you kneel down in front of Hancock. You massage the strangely textured thighs, first, smooth skin sliding over the calloused ones of the ghoul. Hancock’s hips jerk upwards as a strange, wheezing groan escapes from his lips. You stare up at him, concerned.   
  
“Didn’t lose a lung there, did you?” You ask, a brow raised. He coughed in embarrassment.   
  
“Ah, shut it, you. It’s been a while for me, alright?”    
  
You laugh, shaking your head, and as a response lean in to nuzzle the ballsack that hung between his legs. The wrinkled skin smells strangely musky, just like the rest of him, but it’s a unique scent you wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world, like the scent of a man without the stink of dirt. It’s masculine, powerful, and turns you on like no other. Hancock groans again, his legs tightening around your head.   
  
You ignore that, instead tilting your head up to lap along his skin; your rough tongue slides along his length, tasting him. Strangely enough, he tastes faintly dusty - not at all the bitterness you might have expected from a race known to be rotting and falling apart. It’s not at all unpleasant, and the way Hancock grits his teeth, his hands clutching down at the arms of his chair…   
  
Well, it makes it all worth it.   
  
You can see the pleasure he’s being consumed with in the hot breaths of air he lets out, in the way he’s releasing himself in a way that he’s never really done around you. You’re used to seeing him calm and controlled, always the perfect gentleman, if a little crude. To see him now reduced to a squirming mess as your lips slide over his cock… You take him a little further into your mouth, enjoying the movement of muscle under his skin as he gasps in response.   
  
“Think you better… be careful with what you’re doing, love,” Hancock says, speaking through gritted teeth. His words are barely coherent, interrupted by gasps and groans. It makes you smirk - to think you had such control over him. “Gonna cum soon if you keep going…”   
  
You pull off with a final slurp, watching as he shivers. His length is exposed to the cool air of the room, and to make matters worse, you breathe slowly over it. His back arches, his cock brushing against your face and leaving a trail of precum and saliva. “Damn tease…” he breathes heavily, and you chuckle.   
  
Rather than respond, you climb slowly atop him. His eyes widen as he realises your intention, though he doesn’t move to stop you. His hands clasp themselves around your waist instead; his voice is a little hesitant, when he speaks. “Are you sure…?”   
  
You give him a look. It’s enough to shut him up; he’s grown more than used to your looks by now.  Don’t question me , it said.  I know what I’m doing .   
  
“Yes, sir,” he mumbles under his breath, and you give him a playful smack on the chest for the trouble. Your tight ass presses back against his cock, and he lets out a muffled moan, biting into his hand to hold it back. You push the hand away and kiss him fiercely instead, feeling the low rumble in his chest as he moans out into you; the slick shaft of the ghoul slides against your hole, and you shiver at the feeling.   
  
Perhaps it’s something about Hancock’s precum, some part of having a relationship with a ghoul you hadn’t entirely expected - but you find yourself more aroused than ever. Your cock throbs hard against your stomach, aching almost painfully with need. It’s a relief when Hancock gives you something like a lecherous grin and grabs at your shaft, giving it a simple pump; the moan you give at that rough hand is almost embarrassingly loud.   
  
“Seems I’m not the only one that’s pent up,” he teases. You huff, leaning down to nuzzle against him in response. One hand reaches behind you to guide his cock towards your entrance, and you press down slowly, groaning as he stretches you out.   
  
Your reaction, however, is nothing compared to Hancock’s. As your tight passage squeezes around him, his grip on your waist becomes almost painfully hard; he gasps out, his hips jerking involuntary  into you so that you’re stretched more than you’re prepared for. You wince at that.   
  
“S-sorry,” Hancock gasps out. “I-It’s just - oh god, you feel - god fucking  hell this is better than any damn stim.”   
  
You snort, the pain slowly fading, and grind downwards on him instead with a small grin. You love seeing him react like this, the flustered attitude so completely at odds with his normal persona. “That’s quite the compliment,” you tell him, and you can tell he’s blushing for sure this time.   
  
“Yeah, well… next time try not to be so damn good,” he mutters. His hands massage your cock, running up and down your length, and you groan as you push back and forth on his shaft. Hancock aids you, thrusting desperately up against you each time you move. It feels  good , being stretched like this; his strangely ridged shaft sends shocks of pleasure through you each time he thrusts in, rubbing against your prostate.   
  
It doesn’t take much for him to cum. Hancock is pent up as is - as you grind back down against him, warm seed floods into you as the ghoul jerks and groans, pulling at your shaft with an almost unreasonable ferocity. You gasp in turn at the feeling of being so utterly filled - your seed bursts out, covering the ghoul’s face and chest.   
  
The act leaves you both panting softly, until you eventually give Hancock a small grin.   
  
“Still think I’m a freak?”   
  
“ Hell yes,” he answered immediately, smirking up at you. “And I’m damn lucky you are.” 


End file.
